The utility of carbon nanotubes has been demonstrated in a wide range of industries such as aerospace, medicine, transportation, and many others. However, forming high-quality carbon nanotubes in large quantities, particularly single-walled carbon nanotubes, has proved difficult.
A new method and apparatus for forming carbon nanotubes, for example, high-quality single-walled carbon nanotubes in quantity, would be a welcome addition to the art.